There is a significant need for lower VOC-containing (volatile organic compound-containing) and formaldehyde-free systems in the coatings industry due to increasing environmental restrictions. Aqueous-based thermoplastic coatings, such as latexes can be applied with low levels of solvents and formaldehyde, but they do not have the hardness and chemical resistance required for many applications. Chemically crosslinked coatings, such as aqueous-based melamine cured coatings, that give good block and chemical resistance contain low levels of formaldehyde. For interior applications such as coatings for kitchen cabinets, however, many consumers desire “Green” systems, which are carcinogen free. Other crosslinking technologies such as blocked isocyanates or ethylenically unsaturated compounds also achieve the desired performance; however, these technologies are often cost prohibitive or highly irritating either to skin, eyes, or both.
Thus, what is needed are coating compositions that have one or more of the following properties: high performance, low VOC levels, substantially no formaldehyde content, and low irritation levels.